remingtonsteelersfandomcom-20200214-history
Bonnie Wright
Bonnie Wright (born February 17, 1991 in London, England, UK) is an English actress and dancer. She's fluent in French, Spanish, Italian, and Japanese. Filmography (since 2000) Film *Aoi House (2007) *Aoi House in Love (2009) *Arjuna (2005) (also in IMAX) *Armitage (2009) *Beauty is the Beast (2007) *Bubblegum Crisis (2010) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *The Cherry Project (2005) *Chobits (2006) (in 3-D) *Code Geass (2009) as Nunnaly Lamperouge *La Corda d'Oro (2007) (French) (also in IMAX) *Creamy Mami (2000) *Cutey Honey 1 (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Natsuko Aki *Cutey Honey 2 (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Natsuko *Dokuro-chan (2009) *El Hazard: The Magnificent World (2007) *Elfen Lied (2002) *Eureka Seven (2007) *Finding Tomorrow (2004) *Fire Emblem Vol. 1 (2010) *Fire Emblem Vol. 2 (2011) *Fire Emblem: Mystery of the Emblem (2012) *Fruits Basket (2006) *Full Metal Panic! (2006) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Fumoffu (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Galaxy Angel (2006) *Galaxy Angel Rune (2008) *Gantz (2006) *Gate Keepers (2005) *Genshiken (2007) *The Gentlemen's Alliance Cross (2009) *Girls Bravo (2010) *Girls High (2009) (also in IMAX) as Yuma Suzuki *Gravitation (2008) *Gunslinger Girl (2006) (Italian) as Rico *Gunslinger Girl 2 (2007) (Italian) as Rico *Gunslinger Girl 3 (2008) (Italian) as Rico *Gunslinger Girl 4 (2009) (Italian) as Rico *Gunslinger Girl 5 (2010) (Italian) as Rico *Gunslinger Girl 6 (2011) (Italian) as Rico *Gunsmith Cats (2010) as Minnie May Hopkins *Haja Tensei Dangaioh (2006) as Ramba Nom *Happiness! (2009) *Hayate the Combat Butler (2006) *Hayate the Combat Butler Part 2 (2007) *Heat Guy J (2009) (digital screenings in 3-D) *Hidamari Sketch (2010) (also in IMAX) *Hikaru no Go (2004) *Hillary (2006) *Hourou Musuko (2006) *Hyakko (2010) (also in IMAX) *I My Me! Strawberry Eggs (2009) *Initial D (2007) *Jubei-chan: The Ninja Girl (2004) *Jubei-chan 2 (2005) *Kamikaze Kaito Jeanne (2006) (in 3-D) *Kampfer (2010) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Mikoto Kondo *Karin (2007) *Kashimashi: Girl Meets Girl (2008) (Japanese) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Kaze no Stigma (2010) (in 3-D) *Kujibiki Unbalance (2008) *The Last Uniform (2009) *Love Hina (2007) (also in IMAX) *Loveless (2010) *Lucky Star (2008) (also in IMAX) *Madlax (2008) (Italian) *Magic User's Club (2009) *Mahoraba (2008) *Mahoromatic (2008) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Mai the Psychic Girl (2004) (also in IMAX) *Mai the Psychic Girl Part 2 (2005) (also in IMAX) *Mai the Psychic Girl Part 3 (2006) (also in IMAX) *Maria Holic (2010) *MegaMan NT Warrior (2004) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior 2 (2006) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Axess (2006) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast (2007) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Beast+ (2008) (in 3-D) *MegaMan NT Warrior: Stream (2007) (in 3-D) *Miami Guns (2011) *Miyuki-chan in Wonderland (2005) *My-HiME (2009) (Japanese) *Nadia: The Secret of Blue Water (2006) (Italian/French) as Electra *Nanoha (2010) (also directed) *Naruto (2008) (digital screenings in 3-D) *Needless (2007) *Negima! (2006) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Ayaka Yukihiro *Noir (2006) (Italian/French) as Chloe *Nurse Angel Ririka SOS (2003) *Otoboku (2007) (also in IMAX) *Ouran (2012) (also in IMAX) as Haruhi Fujioka *Pichi Pichi Pitch (2004) *Pocket Monsters (2007) (also in IMAX) as Musashi *Pocket Monsters: Aim For the Thunder (2009) (also in IMAX) as Musashi *Pocket Monsters: Satoshi vs. the Psychic Girl (2011) (also in IMAX) as Musashi *Pretear (2007) *Pretty Face (2010) *Princess Nine (2008) *Princess Princess (2007) *Princess Tutu (2006) *Project A-Ko (2008) (in 3-D) *Puni Puni Poemy (2009) *Rayearth (2009) (in 3-D) *Rhapsody: A Musical Adventure (2004) *Rin-Ne (2011) *Sailor Moon (2003) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Naru Osaka *Sailor Moon R (2004) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Naru Osaka *Sailor Moon S (2006) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Naru Osaka *Sailor Moon Stars (2008) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Naru Osaka *Sailor Moon SuperS (2007) (Italian/Spanish) (digital screenings in 3-D) as Naru Osaka *Saint Seiya (2007) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Saint Tail (2007) *Samurai Girl (2008) (also in IMAX) *School Days (2008) *School Rumble (2007) (also in IMAX) *The Second Raid (2008) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) *Shuffle! (2008) *Skip-Beat! (2009) as Number 60 *Soul Eater (2011) *Strawberry Panic (2008) (also in IMAX) *Sugar Princess (2010) (also in IMAX) *SuperGals (2010) *Tactics (2008) *This Ugly Yet Beautiful World (2009) *Thousand Years of Snow (2007) *Tokyo Boys and Girls (2004) *Tsubasa Chronicle (2009) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX) *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet (2007) *Twin Princesses of the Wonder Planet: Gyu! (2008) *2x2=Shinobuden (2007) (also in IMAX) *Ultra Maniac (2008) (Italian) (in 3-D) *Utena (2007) (also in IMAX) *Vampire Knight (2007) (Italian) (in 3-D) *W.I.T.C.H. (2006) *The Wonderful Wizard of Oz (2006) (also in IMAX) *xxxHolic (2011) (in 3-D) *Yawara (2007) *Yes! Pretty Cure 5 Go Go! (2011) (also wrote screenplay) (in 3-D) (also in IMAX 3-D) as Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose *Yo Yo Girl Cop (2008) *You're Under Arrest (2006) *Zillion (2010) (in 3-D) *Zodiac P.I. (2006) Television *Blood+ (2009-2010) (The CW) *Dragon Quest IV: Chapters of the Chosen (2009) (miniseries) (CBS) *Emma Watson On Ice (2003-) (TV specials) (PBS) as Various *Magical Pokémon Journey (2003-2005) (PBS) *Misfile specials (2010-) (TV specials) (ABC) *Negima! (2007-) (in 3-D) (CBS) as Ayaka Yukihiro *PBS Television Shakespeare (2009-) (PBS) as Various *Pokémon Adventures (2006-) (PBS) *Pretty Cure All Stars (2012) (TV special) (in 3-D) (ABC Family) as Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose *Pretty Cure All Stars 2 (2013) (TV special) (in 3-D) (ABC Family) as Milk/Kurumi Mimino/Milky Rose *Southern Cross (2009) (PBS) *Urusei Yatsura (2005-) (in 3-D) (PBS) *Walt Disney (2008-) (PBS) as Various English dubs *Digimon: The Movie Extended Edition (2007) Web originals *Futari wa Pretty Cure Flash Fire (2011-) (in 3-D) *Pretty Cure Full Color (2012-) (in 3-D) as Kane Midorikawa/Belldandy *Pretty Cure Perfume Preppy (2011-) (in 3-D) as Hanae Mitsukawa/Cure Tangerine